Missing Link (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Missing Link. Logos Opening Missing Link Closing Coming soon! Crawl Art ANIMATION animators Daniel Alderson Peggy Arel Andy Bailey Ludovic Berardo Kim Blanchette Phil Dale Adam Fisher Charles Greenfield Sean Gregory Jens Jonathan Gulliksen Brian Hansen Michael Hollenbeck Rachelle Lambden Adam Lawthers Jan Maas James Mendola Kevin Parry Florian Perinelle Jeff Riley Juan Soto Gabe Sprenger Jason Stalman Anthony Straus Philippe Tardif Ian Whitlock Dobrin Yanev assistant animators Nicolas Capitaine Drayson Helberg Kristian Kim Larsen Celeste Leipham Jeremy Murphy Kyle Rossi Dhivyasimhon Sridharan Ning Xu animation interns Brock Barber Sijia Huang Molly McCandless John McGrew Adam Taylor Ian Timothy cg facial animators Jeffrey Croke Amanda Dague Ares Deveaux Diana Grande Joel Hasse Joanna Lee TingTing Liu Zachary Rahman Michelle Ross Christopher Semenoff Kim Slate Carolyn Vale Israel Woolfolk STORY story artists Emanuela Cozzi Julián Nariño Brian Ormiston Oliver Thomas additional story artists Vera Brosgol Mark Garcia Guillermo Martinez Ovi Nedelcu Michael Schlingmann Sharon Smith Anthony Stacchi Bridget Underwood CASTING PRODUCTION production manager Samuel Wilson associate producer Jocelyn Pascall sequence breakdown manager Dan Pascall 1stassistant director Finley Mulligan production scheduler Jared Bumgarner assistant production scheduler Marina Capizzi 2nd assistant directors Erica Matchett Benoit Evan Hailstone Brett Alexander Nichols production coordinator David J. Epstein 3rdassistant directors Ashley Jane Morrow Matthew J.D. Thill senior production accountant Jason Bryant production accountant Cathleen Carden assistant to the director Brad Burns assistant to the producer Dan Unser Christina Mackin executive assistant to Travis Knight Kathy Radcliffe script/recording coordinator Anna Jahn production runners Dara Mae Hall Jimi Martinez Mimi Wright Jayme Gantz post production supervisor David E. Hall associate post production supervisor Sterling Belefant CHARACTER FABRICATION sculptors Christy Becker Toby Froud Benjamin William Adams head of mold making Matt Isakson mold makers Mark Brokaw Anthony DeFilipps Mattzilla Duron Thomas Pilling Chris Waddell junior mold makers Bradley Werley head of armature Jeremy Spake armaturists Matt Cole Mark Gaiero Jeanne R. McIvor Thomas Bradley Meyers André Michaud Angela Muldoon Emily D. Myers Miel-Margarita Paredes Graham Read Nick Smalley-Ramsdale Sid Tucker assistant armaturists Alex J. Andrade junior armaturists Gates Callanan lead hand fabricator Rachel Cherry junior hand fabricator Alex Elizalde head of silicone assets Faon Lewis lead silicone asset fabricator Shea Bordo silicone asset fabricators Brenda Baumgarten Dexter Philip Caseres Aaron Matthews Jack McRory Janet LeconPearce Hals Reynolds Chris Walker Chris Watson junior silicone asset fabricators Eric Sanchez look development textile designers Cynthia Newman Vanessa Gillis costume design assistant Sarah Faber head of costume Thalia Lane lead costume fabricator Colette Nickola costume fabricators Brittany Bennett Elsa Dye Kate Fenker Molly Grundy Ji Yoon Hong Rima Litonjua Clair Monaghan Anja Poland Sarah Quinn Becky Redhead Annika Schindler Heidi Sowa Gray Katy Strutz assistant costume fabricator Jessica Junkins junior costume fabricators Rachel Goldberg Season Mustful costume fabrication trainees Rebecca Black-Gliko Flora Cuevas Diane Dwyer costume fabrication technician Jilawan Bunnimit head of hair and fur fabrication Jessica Lynn hair and fur fabricators Heidi Armour TaMara Carlson Woodard Brooke Duckart Emelia Hiltner Jhoey Monster Nadine Purificato Austen Weitzel head of puppet painting Josh Storey puppet painters Christina Jean Benenati Anna Sutton Arwen King Christopher Rabilwongse Sarah Spink Cecilia Tonisson Ann Whim Tseng Jeremy Wakefield character fabricators Susanna Jerger Ann Smith Larson Scott Tom character fabrication production manager Stephen Nixon character fabrication associate supervisor Mindell Bowen character fabrication coordinators Emily Shinyi Hsu Andrew Hollandsworth character fabrication production assistant Lee Luker puppet wrangler/puppet hospital Becky Steele assistant puppet wrangler Lindsey Gilbert puppet fabrication production assistant María José Andreotti REPLACEMENT ANIMATION & ENGINEERING rp production manager Derrick Huang fabrication design lead fabrication performance lead Kingman Cruxent Gallagher Morgan Hay technical director Rob Ducey assistant technical director Chris Penny technical director of facial rigging Michael Laubach cg facial riggers Hannah Quick Antico Amar Chundavadra Hector Escudero Marie Raoult cg facial rigging intern Qiao Wang lead cg modeler Ty Johnson cg modelers Zack Anderson Michael Berger Tyler Fermelis Angela Smaldone Kyle Williams lead texture artist Tory Bryant texture artist Evan Larson rp coordinator Maya Holmes rp production assistant Mary Kate Dongoia Jessica Dobson face processing & testing leads Dave Schwirian Tim Yates replacement animation specialist Tucker Piontek replacement animation testers Shadoe Delgado Matt Ellsworth Joseph Reaves Andrew Zubko Jessica JP Polaniecki Nicky Kriara Peterson lead 3D printer technician Angela Novak 3D printer technician Michael Capparelli RP fabricators Jisoo Rim Daniel Townsley junior RP fabricator Beth Ann Gavigan Janet O'Sullivan Hunter Wahl quality assurance lead Mary McOmber sr. quality assurance Shannon Kelsay Jeremiah Servais quality assurance trainer Scotty Lee South II quality assurance Emily Brook Mia Browne Chantal Buck Natalie Carroll Charlie Corriea Erin Crane Doug Cummings Carolyn Erikson Steffany Hansen Song Kang Nicole Kaufman Taylor K. Lynch Catalina McKay Alejandra Medina Michelle Mello Rachel Miller Tori Millhollon Shannon Niel Greg Sarabia Kris N. Schlosser Kristen Shultz Ilyssa Simsek Hasani Walker Nick Watkinds ANIMATION RIGGING lead stop motion rigger Jerry Svoboda stop motion riggers Brian Elliot Chris Gough Lars C. Larsen Arthur D. Lindfield David Pugh Shami Lang-Rinderspacher Tommy Schatz-Thompson Patrick 'Pat' Weinberg junior animation riggers Jerry Headley • Tina Zito MECHANICAL FABRICATION METAL FABRICATION ART DEPARTMENT art director Robert DeSue assistant art directors Andy Berry Phil Brotherton Kieron Thomas character design & concept illustration Warwick Johnson Cadwell Juliaon Roels additional character design Max Narciso additional concept design Ken Pak junior visual development artist Chase Nichol visual development artist intern Clément Dartigues look development artists Mary C. Brehme Matthew Brooks Daniel Brooks Emily Neilson Mari Tobita prop designer Joe Kortum graphic designer Jane Brodie Monica Fedrick Morgan Schweitzer junior graphic designer/end credit layout artist Desiree Ong set designers Alexandra Friedman Emily Greene Carl B. Hamilton Jessica Ann Moretti CG Modeler Tony P. Chen Color Script David R. Bleich pre-vis artists Billy Cabey Mark Shirra art department coordinators Brian Guerrero Daniela Scovel art department production assistant/end credit layout artist Jordy Farrell art department production assistants Veronica Rosser Nathaniel Russell Ashley D. Hunker SET FABRICATION art department fabrication supervisor Alice Bird Jon M. Warren head of set shop Darcy Nelson lead carpenter Ray Moore carpenters Robert Cremins Aaron Ferguson Jonathan Finley Phil LaFond Brandon Lastomirsky Doug Miller Noah Wesley Phillips A. Scott Tribble junior carpenters Elise Miller Jamie Swick Art Department Production Manager Dawn Yamada Art Department Fabrication Coordinators Adam Greene Paula Diane Lopez Set Fabrication Production Assistant Devon Maerz MODEL SHOP head of model shop Keith McQueen lead model maker Raul Martinez model makers Tim Arp Dominic Cardoso Calvin Davis Shari Finn John G. Hoffman Molly Storey Light Coby Lorang Paul Mack Kristin Musser Michael Possert Danny Samuels George Willis junior model makers Albert Adee Dylan Boyd Siqi Song miniature lighting engineer Matthew Deleu model shop coordinator Leah Williams model shop intern Matt Chappell lead mold maker Russell Seifert mold makers Enrico Altman Max Barsana junior mold makers Kara Bruce-Larkin Jennifer Kramer SCENIC ART head of scenic Michelle DeMello scenic artists Krystal Booth R. Brian Capati IV Meg Holland Katy Hughes Coral Hurley Polson Leigh-Alexandra Jacob Christina Owen Tony Travis scenic production assistant Meaghan Edwards LANDSCAPES landscape artists Hannah L. Baker Emma Rose Berger Matt Burlingame Heather Castro Lisa Chung Kelle DeForrest Ans Ellis Joseph Kincher Rachel Olson Tony Preciado junior landscape artist Gabrielle Arnold SET DRESSING set dressers Mattie Bowden KC Englander Winston Hacking Helen Javes Samantha Levy Laurie Olson Caitlin Pashalek Laura Savage Zach Sheehan LIGHTING / CAMERA lighting/camera leads John Ashlee Prat Dean Holmes Frank Passingham Mark Stewart assistant camera Gavin Brown Jake Carlson Drew Fortier Adam Jones John Simon Leonhardt Jesse Levitt MOTION CONTROL EDITORIAL DATA WRANGLING VISUAL EFFECTS vfx production supervisor Richard Thwaites associate vfx supervisor Peter Vickery compositing supervisor Sara Ireland cg supervisor Rick Sevy cg look development lead Eric Wachtman vfx production manager Joelle Spencer-Gilchrist visual effects scheduler Adrienne Anderson vfx editor Todd Gilchrist vfx coordinator Jesselee Kahaloa vfx production assistants Matthew Burek Tiffany Tanguay senior technical directors Taku Wakisaka Nick Woo surveyor/matchmover Christopher Weinberg set surveyor Nicholas Jauregui 3D scanning technician Gregory T. Holmes texture artist/matte painter Joe Beckley senior cg modeler/texture artist Steve Arguello cg modeler/texture artist Dan Casey Holly Webster cg modelers Steven Hubbard Chris 'Khanh' Tran Chris Wright shading systems architect Mitch Prater cg look development technical director Micah Henrie cg look development artist Todd Alan Harvey lead vfx cg rigger Terence Jacobson cg riggers Christopher Boylan Jr. Raymond Faenza Wilford D Watts III lead matchmove technical director Daniel Carnegie matchmove technical director Zachary Miller matchmove artist Joel Hasse lead cg animator Daniel Lorenzo Alvarez senior cg animator Joe Gorski cg animators Alex Angelis TingTing Liu Andrew Schneider Carolyn Vale cg animation technical director Kee Chang junior cg animation technical director Amelia 'Mia' Sires Nelson lead cg lighter Joe Strasser cg lighting technical director Benjamin Lishka cg lighters Alex Hessler Kenneth Kurras Nick Loy David A. Ostler Tyler Renus lead cg effects artist David Horsley cg effects technical director Takashi Kubota senior technical director Peter Stuart cg effects animators Tyson Erze Karl Kohlman Joey Kowalewicz Chantel LeBlanc James Williams lead roto / paint Justin Graham senior roto / paint artists Kane Brassington Veronica Hernandez James Piña roto / paint artists Brian Bloss Esteban A. Camacho Aaron Charny Gentry Davidson Dustin Dybevik Janie Faison Maria Fery Kyle Gernhart Ryan Keely Jenna Mateo Ben Posey Lorraine Salazar Sally Sherwood Brice Shultz Keith Simpson Thomas Sydnor Neil Taylor lead compositor Michael Córdova lead technical compositor Timur Khodzhaev senior compositors Daniel Leatherdale Ralph Procida Mike Terpstra compositors Matthew Beightol Mike Bliss Chloe Bostian Matt Brumit Nick Childs Jorge Heredia Evan Thomas Phillips Jonathan Robinson Tarek Saleh Nick Shirsty Curist Zinn vfx interns Unsol Park Mikaela Pfeifer human resources manager Leeann Lewis CAST IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE Sir Lionel Frost Hugh Jackman Mr. Lemuel Lint David Walliams Lord Piggot-Dunceby Stephen Fry Mr. Collick Matt Lucas Mr. Link (Susan) Zach Galifianakis Willard Stenk Timothy Olyphant Adelina Fortnight Zoe Saldana Ama Lhamu Amrita Acharia Gamu Ching Valdes-Aran The Elder Emma Thompson voice coach to Hugh Jackman Jess Platt voice coach to Amrita Acharia and Ching Valdes-Aran Joy Ellison ADDITIONAL VOICES Doorman/General Pugh Humphrey Ker Lord Blige Adam Godley Doctor Roylott Neil Dickson Lord Scrivener Ian Ruskin Lord Ramsbottom Matthew Wolf Alfie Darren Richardson Lord Entwhistle Alan Shearman McVitie/Conductor Jack Blessing Ricardo Richard Miro Elderly Villager Jaswant Dev Shrestha Old Worlders Leila Birch Jean Gilpin Peter Lavin Christopher Neame Moira Quirk Maebel Rayner Alexander Rodriguez Julian Stone Nick Toren New Worlders Kirk Baily David Beron William Calvert David Cowgill Kerry Gutierrez Bridget Hoffman Scott Menville Erin Myles Juan Pacheco Paul Pape Andre Sogliuzzo Scott Whyte Himalayan Villagers Phal Tong Lama Yangchen Dolkar Gakyil Tharlam Dolma Wolfe ADR voice casting Ranjani Brow Ashley Lambert Wendy Hoffman additional ADR voice casting Mark Sussman Patty Connolly MUSIC score conducted and produced by Carter Burwell orchestrators Carter Burwell John Ashton Thomas score recorded * mixed by Simon Rhodes Micah Henrie senior assistant engineer Gordon Davidson assistant engineers Paul Pritchard Jack Mills additional music by Kevin Kaska additional engineer Allen Sides orchestra contractor Susie Gillis & Amy Stewart Isobel Griffiths Ltd. orchestra leader Everton Nelson music librarian Jill Streater music editors Adam Smalley Dominick Certo Michael T. Ryan assistant to the composer Dean Parker score recorded & mixed at Abbey Road Studios bagpipes Brian 'The Unipiper' Kidd music supervisor Sara Matarazzo "Do-Dilly-Do (A Friend Like You)" song produced by Josh Kaufman Walter Martin horn arranger Stuart Bogie sting arranger Rob Moose mixed by Tchad Blake at Full Mongrel, Wales recording engineer D. James Goodwin recording assistant James Yost recorded at "Resevoir, NYC" percussion Walter Martin guitar and background vocals Josh Kaufman flute, clarinet, sax, marimba, background vocals Stuart Bogie strings performed by Rob Moose drums and percussion Ray Rizzo piano and organ Sam Kassirer bass Sam Cohen trumpet and background vocals Jordan McLean trombone and background vocals Raymond Mason sousaphone and background vocals John Altieri background vocals and handclaps Annie Nero Elizabeth Ziman Alecia Chakour "Ol Joe Clark" Traditional Performed by The Grascals post production sound by Warner Bros. Post Production Creative Services sound designer/supervising sound editor Tim Chau sound designer/sound editor Clayton Weber re-recording mixers Tim Chau Tim LeBlanc dialogue and sound effects editor Thomas O'Neil Younkman dialogue editor Fred Paragano, CAS re-recording engineers Tony Pilkington Bryon Williams sound effects editors Terry Rodman Jessie Pariseau foley editor Travis Crotts foley artists Catherine Harper Amy Kane Katherine Rose foley mixer Darrin Mannz mix technician Mark Purcell dolby engineer Bryan Pennington additional sound Darlene Gorzela Kim Waugh VOICE RECORDING SERVICES PROVIDED BY LA STUDIOS – LOS ANGELES mixer Carlos Sotolongo DIGITAL ONE - PORTLAND mixer Eric Stolberg HYPERBOLIC AUDIO - NEW YORK mixer Dan Walsh THE SOUND COMPANY - LONDON mixer Dan Stirling DIGITAL INTERMEDIATE BY - TECHNICOLOR CREATIVE SERVICES MEDIA SERVICES & MARKETING marketing production manager Dan Pascall manager of media services Martin Pelham marketing coordinators Madeline Hampton Ashley D. Hunker Beth Lipson Renee Radwan marketing brand manager Mark Shapiro communications manager Jyoti Roy graphic designer Tim Garbutt junior graphic designer Yoshie Sato Kurkowski marketing assistant art director Phil Brotherton unit photographer/videographer Steven Wong Jr. junior unit photographer/videographer Anh Khoa Ngo marketing copywriter Chris A. Bolton marketing story artist Graham Annable marketing intern Benjamin Banks head of publicity Maryse Fitzpatrick publicity Maggie Begley Communications production babies Abelina Aila Alden Arabella Asahi Audrey Blue Dorian Eero Elise Ellis B. Ellis G. Fiona Gwen Hazel Henri Henry F. Henry G. Isla Kane Layla Linnea Lola Lucia Marley Molly Oliver Oskar Penelope Quest Rafe Ryan Sam Sawyer Solas Varin Vero Vesper Vincent Wyatt STUDIO LEADERSHIP Accounting and Finance Erin Baldwin Bradley Day Grace Chung Mayra Garrido Kathy Germer Danika Gernhart Lydia Sheilds Human Resources Suzzane Johnson Mitzi Ang Chelsea Burley Wendy Frankenhauser Angela Geier Amy Hurwitz Anna Kvorning Beverley Menillo Amy Thompson Production Technology Jeff Stringer Tony Aiello Ellen Duong Andrew Gardner Kyle Holmberg Stephanie Keske Jennifer Kozik Kenneth Lowe Kyle Melton Owen Nelson Michael Nowakowski Ted O'Brien Pranay Patel Larry Peterson Ryan Porter Derek Rhodehamel James Salter Steven Siebe Alex Widener Adam Wood-Gaines Chris Zolotko Administrative Services Amy Bailey Toby Ethridge Cameron Asao Ryan Blackwood Natalie Caroll Edison Crawley Kate Evans David Gatton Rick Guinan Tre Hartney Andrea Hendrickson Christopher Herman Leif Jenssen Helen Kozora Rachel Madjlesi Miles Murphy Kendra A. Nordi Julia D. Oliver Denny Richard Ian Smart Nathaniel Tolle Nicholas Yeiter Information Technology Jonathan Rozes Nicholas Avgerinos Tyler Eaton Barnaby Felton Silliam Fife Jacob Nicholson Alex Noel David J. Rowe Franklin Scheu Katelyn Schiesser Mahlon E. Smith Martha Steele Jeff Vandehey David Varieur Nickolas "Zolo" Zolotko With Thanks to Christopher Murrie The Oregon Zoo Portland Art Museum Nepal Society of Oregon Dawn Levu Vance – Executive Travel Edge Oregon Film Tom Meyers Ross Stewart Louis Thomas Cambridge Precision Machining Terragen and Chad Santamaria Album on Lakeshore Records NO. 51886 ©2019 SHANGRILA FILMS INC. All Rights Reserved. The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious, Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits